


Toppdag (Romantic Remix feat. Brakelmann)

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode Related, Humor, Low German, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Adsche sien Toppdag sünner Brakelmann? Kann 'n sik gor nich vörstellen!





	Toppdag (Romantic Remix feat. Brakelmann)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Topptach (Romantic Remix feat. Brakelmann)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220250) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca). 



> de-Bingo-Prompt "Ich liebe dich!"
> 
> Weer ja kloor, wat mi de Prompt dat andaan hett, ok wenn (oder villicht graad wiel) dat lett, as passen emotschoonale Leevserklärungen nich so richtig na Büttenwarder. De Idee för dit AU heff ik al 'n lütt Wiel hatt, man eerst de Prompt hett mi dat geven, wat noch fehlt hett. :D
> 
> De plattdüütsche Översetten hett ewig duert – is eenfach nich goot, de Geschicht al sünner de Översetten to posten, denn is de Luft rut.

# Toppdag (Romantic Remix feat. Brakelmann)

Adsche sien Toppdag sünner Brakelmann? Kann 'n sik gor nich vörstellen!

AU to de Folg _Topptach_.

* * *

de-Bingo-Prompt "Ich liebe dich!"

Weer ja kloor, wat mi de Prompt dat andaan hett, ok wenn (oder villicht graad wiel) dat lett, as passen emotschoonale Leevserklärungen nich so richtig na Büttenwarder. De Idee för dit AU heff ik al 'n lütt Wiel hatt, man eerst de Prompt hett mi dat geven, wat noch fehlt hett. :D

De plattdüütsche Översetten hett ewig duert – is eenfach nich goot, de Geschicht al sünner de Översetten to posten, denn is de Luft rut.

* * *

De föffteihnste Juni. Dat weer 'n richtigen Toppdag wesen, dat funn nich blots Adsche, dat funnen se all: Griem un Kuno un Jürgen un Peter un sogor Shorty. Un dat, wo de föffteihnste Juni nu al meist en Johr her weer. Dat harr 'n villicht trorig finnen kunnt, wat een so lang torüchdenken muss för en beten Glück, man op de anner Siet, wat se sik dor all glieks op besinnen kunnen, op den Dag, dor kunnst doch an sehn, wo topp düsse Toppdag wesen weer. Wat ganz besünners even.

"As de Dag so anfung, dor heff ik dat överhaupt gor nich dacht, wat dat so 'n wunnerbor herrlichen Dag warrt", see Adsche.

De annern nickkoppen.

Adsche harr den Dag opmal wedder nipp un nau vör Ogen, so, as weer dat gistern wesen. Brakelmann weer dunntomal bi Unkel Werner wesen to 'n Arvslieken un Adsche weer dorüm alleen wesen. So as nu graad wedder. Nich, dat he jüst in düssen Momang alleen weer, he seet ja in 'n Dörpskroog an 'n Tresen, man Brakelmann weer nich dor, un dat weer 't, wo dat op ankeem. An den Dag harr he Brakelmann anropen – worüm, dat wüss he nich mehr – un se harrn sik ganz gresig in de Wull kregen. Brakelmann harr mal wedder en Idee hatt, de he Adsche nich vertellen wull, jichtenswat mit Nennwert, dat harr Adsche in 't Geföhl hatt. Un sowat gung ja mal gor nich, wat Brakelmann sik dat goot gahn leet, sünner Adsche, un denn ok noch an Geld keem, wat he nich mit Adsche delen wull. Wokeen weer dat denn nu mal, de sik dorüm kümmer, wat dat op den Hoff allens leep? Wokeen broch Eten op den Disch? Wokeen pleeg Brakelmann un sien ollen Haggnschuss? Adsche weer dat, so seeg dat nämlich ut, un dor harr he ok mal en beten Anerkennung för kregen kunnt, funn he un dat see he Brakelmann ok.

"Op dien bescheten Röstbroot, dor schiet ik doch op!", anter Brakelmann vull Hitt.

"Denn versmacht doch!", smeet Adsche torüch.

"Ik bruuk di överhaupt gor nich!"

"Ts!" Dor wüss Adsche eerstmal nix to to seggen. Dat weer doch glatt lagen!

"Keerls as ik", see Brakelmann grootsnutig, "de kummt ok bannig goot alleen torecht. Dat versteihst du natürlich nich, Adsche, du büst 'n tweten Mann, de jümmers enen eersten Mann bruukt. Man ik, ik bün as en eersten Mann op de Welt kamen, un so en Haggnschuss, de is för mi 'n Klacks, de höllt mi rein gor nich op!"

Adsche wüss natürlich, wo jammerig Brakelmann jümmers mit sien Haggnschuss dee, dorüm weer dat nu wirklich dat Allerletzte, wat he sik nu düsse Schimp anhören muss. "Ach, un dorüm lettst du di nu vun Unkel Werner betüdeln oder wat?!"

"Dat is doch wat ganz wat anners. Ik bün hier to 'n Arvslieken, nich to 'n Verpuusten. _Ik_ kümmer mi tominnst üm Nennwert. Bi di warrt dat ja nienich wat, du Dödel!"

Nu harr Adsche wirklich de Nees vull. He weer füünsch, bannig füünsch, so as he al lang nich mehr füünsch wesen weer. "Weetst du wat, Brakelmann?! Mi langt dat! Kiek doch sülvst, wo du alleen kloor kummst! Ik treck ut!"

"Wegen mi harrst du gor nich eerst intrecken bruukt", see Brakelmann. " _Du_ hest mi dor jo jümmers mit in de Ohren legen."

Dor harr Brakelmann so 'n beten Recht mit. Uttrecken wull Adsche nipp un nau nahmen wirklich nich so geern. "Bliev doch op 't Best bi Unkel Werner", reep he dorüm, un wirklich, dat weer doch _de_ Utweg. "Denn mutt ik di nienich wedder sehn. Tschüüs!"

Mit de Wöör harr Adsche opleggt, eenfach so. Un so weer de hele Vörmiddag rümgahn un de Middag ok. Adsche harr Brakelmann ut sien Gedanken rutjaagt, harr nich mehr an em dacht, as he Röstbroot för een för 't twete Fröhstück maakt harr (dat beste Röstbroot op de Welt, dat weer ja kloor!), harr nich mehr an em dacht, as he för sik alleen Braatkantüffeln braden dee, harr nich an em dacht, as he man blots een Köömglas op den Stuvendisch stell un de Kiekkasten anmaak. Un ganz seker harr he sik nich vörstellt, wo Brakelmann bi Unkel Werner vör 'n Kiekkasten seet un ok de Gymnastiksendung kieken dee, sünner em.

Dat harr bet to 'n laten Namiddag duert, ehr he wirklich nich mehr an Brakelmann dacht harr. Un denn harr Brakelmann op eens vör em stahn, middenmang in de Köök, wo he doch egentlich noch bet an 't Enn vun de Week bi Unkel Werner blieven wull, un wo weer he överhaupt hierher kamen mit sien Koffer un de Haggnschuss?

"Brakelmann?", froog Adsche, nich heel un deel seker, wat he nich villicht eenfach blots en lütt beten to veel Kööm hatt harr. "Wat maakst du denn hier?"

"Och", see Brakelmann un keek sik in de Köök üm. "Op Duer is dat bi Unkel Werner ok nich dat Wohre. To Huus is dat nu mal doch op 't Schöönst."

Egentlich harr Adsche noch tominnst een poor Daag suer ween wullt un he harr vörhatt, dat so richtig to geneten, wat Brakelmann nich dor weer, üm em to argern. Man nu, wo Brakelmann vör em stunn un vun to Huus snacken dee, dor weer dat meist al wedder vergeten. Blots en beten Angst breedt sik ut, Angst, wat villicht Brakelmann noch füünsch weer, em gor rutsmieten worr na allens, wat se sik an den Kopp smeten harrn.

Brakelmann bück sik un treck wat ut sien Koffer rut. "Heff ik di mitbrocht", brumm he un leeg sien Fracht op den Kökendisch. Adsche muss en Stapp neger treden, dormit dat he rutfunnen kunn, wat dat weer: Een Honnigkokenhart.

"Vun 't Schüttenfest", föög Brakelmann to, so as maak dat allens kloor, un mal mit de Finger Kringels op de Dischdeek.

"För mi? Ehrlich?" Adsche strahl. Em harr noch nie een wat mitbrocht, eenfach blots so. Man vör all heet dat ja, wat Brakelmann nich mehr suer op em weer, oder? Brakelmann nickkopp man blots un gluup wieder de Dischdeek an.

Un denn weer dat, ganz unvermodens, en herrlich wunnerboren Avend worrn. Se harrn tosamen kaakt un Lütt un Lütt drunken un denn dat Honnigkokenhart deelt. Brakelmann harr vun Unkel Werner vertellt un wo de em op de Nerven gahn weer ("so nervig as du, man op 'n ganz nervige Oort"), wieldat Adsche de neesten Narichten ut 'n Dörpskroog verkloor. Se harrn lacht un sinneert as lang nich mehr, wat nu wirklich veel beter weer, as alleen sien. Sogor de Gymnastiksendung harr to tweet mehr Spaaß maakt, ok wenn Adsche kuum richtig henkeken harr.

Schöön weer dat wesen – so en richtigen Toppdag. Alleen de Geschicht nu to vertellen maak em meist glücklich, leet em en deep Nafreud föhlen. De annern in 'n Dörpskroog nickkoppen drömerig.

* * *

Gau harrn se besluten, de Toppdag natospelen. Dumm blots, wat Brakelmann nu mal nich dor weer un nix vun Toppdaag un naspeelt Glück wüss, dorüm harr Shorty sik na lang Hen un Her breetslaan laten, sien Rull to övernehmen.

An 'n Morgen vun den tweten Toppdag also seet Adsche in de Stuuv blangen dat Telefon, de Armbandklock goot to sehn op 'n Disch vör sik, un tööv dor ungedüllig op, wat he bi Shorty anropen kunn. Dat dörv ja nich to fröh ween – jüst vör 't twete Fröhstück weer dat dunntomal nu mal wesen.

Endlich, endlich weer dat denn sowiet: Adsche wähl de Nummer vun 'n Dörpskroog, all twee Tallen, fierlich un akraat.

"Dörpskroog Büttenwarder?", mell sik Shorty.

"Hier is Adsche. Ik..." Wat schull he nu seggen? "Ik wull mit Brakelmann snacken, de is doch graad bi Unkel Werner."

"Ach so, ja", see Shorty un krööntj sik. "Hier Brrraaakelmannn!"

Ja, dat weer al 'n beten beter. "Ik bün Adsche. Also ik bün ik, un ik wull di blots vertellen, wat ik di dunntomal vertellt heff..." Wat weer dat glieks noch wesen? Nu ja, weer woll nich so wichtig, Shorty wüss dor so un so nix vun af, also vertell Adsche dat eerstbeste, wat em in 'n Kopp keem: "Ik heff gistern wedder de Erlentrillich sehn. Gistern Avend, an 'n Dörpsdiek. Also an 'n Namiddag weer dat ehr noch, wenn de Sünn noch schient. Weetst du, de Erlentrillich, de is 'n ganz plietschen Kerl. De weet nipp un nau..."

"Adsche, kumm op 'n Punkt."

"Also de Erlentrillich, de is ja nich eenfach jichtens en Vagel. De Erlentrillich, de weet jümmers nipp un nau, wenn..."

"Adsche, ik heff to doon!"

" _Du_ hest to doon?!" Dat lett, as slump dat mit den Toppdag wohrhaftig, denn Adsche mark, wo he langsam in Stimmung keem. "Wokeen maakt denn jümmers överall rein? Wokeen kaakt denn jümmers dat Eten un smeert di dien Bananenbroot? Wokeen muss nu nu ok noch för Nennwert sorgen? Un du, du liggst man blots fuul bi Unkel Werner rüm un lettst di dat goot gahn! Un woneem bliev ik?"

"Worüm treckst du egentlich nich ut, wenn di dat bi Brakelmann nich mehr behagt?"

"... wat?"

"Na, is doch dat Eenfachste, wenn ji nich mitenanner köönt. Ji sünd doch nich verheiraadt. Man ik mutt nu Sluss maken, Kunnschap kummt, bet later denn."

"Shorty, so geiht dat nich. Wenn ik mi mit Brakelmann in de Wull heff, denn is dat anners."

" _Anners_?"

"Ja, jichtenswo ... beter."

Shorty snoov. "Ik bün nu mal nich Brakelmann. To 'n Glück! Tschüssing!"

Dormit leeg he op. Adsche gluup dalslaan de Hörer an. Goot, dat weer eerst de Anfang vun 'n Toppdag, de schöönste Deel, de folg eerst noch, man jichtenswo harr dat dor doch tohöört, wat he un Brakelmann sik in de Hoor harrn hatt. Sünner em weer dat eenfach nich dat sülvige.

En beten later keem Shorty persönlich vörbi un drück Adsche en Hanseaat in de Hand. "Heff ik di mitbrocht."

"För mi? Is dat wohr?", see Adsche, ümdat he dat dunntomal ok seggt harr. Man ok wenn de Hanseaat lecker utseeg, un ok wenn dat eerst dat twete Mal weer, wat man em wat mitbrocht harr – he föhl sik noch lang nich so glücklich as dunntomal. Oder keem dat villicht eerst noch?

"Gah sitten, ik kaak uns wat", see Adsche.

Shorty keek sik vull Ekel in de Köök üm. "Nee, laat man, ik ... heff noch Resten to Huus.

"Ah." Dat leep allens rein gor nich so, as dat afmaakt wesen weer. Dat Toppdag-Glück tominnst harr sik noch nich instellt.

"Kann ik nu wedder gahn?"

"Wullt du nich noch wat vertellen? Wo dat so bi Unkel Werner weer, villicht?", sloog Adsche vör. So gau wull he nich opgeven.

"Wat weet denn ik?"

"Denk di doch wat ut!" Shorty kunn sik wohrhaftig 'n beten mehr Möh geven, funn Adsche.

"Tja, Unkel Werner..." Shorty klei sik an 'n Achterkopp. "De hett mi de hele Tiet jichtens so Fotos wiest. Langwielig weer dat. Un nu freu ik mi, wat ik wedder hier bün. Beter?"

"Mit Brakelmann is dat anners."

"Brakelmann, Brakelmann. Wat jammerst du överhaupt so? Büst du nich ok mal froh, wat du 'n beten Roh hest un di nich jümmers sien Nöleree anhören muttst?

"Man doch nich dree Weken lang!", breek dat ut Adsche rut. Denn treck he en Flapp un geev de Hanseaat op 'n Kökendisch en lütten Schubs. "Un dat weer ok gor keen Hanseaat, de Brakelmann mi mitbrocht harr."

Shorty rull de Ogen. "Wat weer dat denn, wenn 't so wichtig is?"

"'N Honnigkokenhart."

"En Honnigkokenhart? Woneem schall ik dat denn herkriegen? Mutt dor to 'n Sluss noch wat besünners opstahn?"

Adsche muss kort överleggen, denn dor harr he dunntomal gor nich so nipp un nau op keken. " _Ik heff di leev!_ ", see he na en Wiel.

Shorty kreeg dat Lachen, kunn för een poor Momangs gor nix mehr seggen. Adsche harr geern mitlacht, dat weer ja noch jümmers _sien_ Toppdag, man he wüss gor nich, wat överhaupt so lachhaftig ween schull. Jichtenswann holl Shorty batz op un sien Ogen worrn groot. "In 'n Eernst? Brakelmann schenkt di en Honnigkokenhart mit _Ik heff di leev!_ op?"

"Ja un?" Wat weer dor so besünners an? Villicht harr dat gor keen annere geven, so weer dat doch faken. Oder Brakelmann harr gor nich richtig henkeken. Worüm ok, een dee dat ja so un so opeten. Oder he harr dat jichtenswo wunnen un gor keen Wahl hatt. Wüss een dat?

"Segg mal, Adsche, hest du dor mal över nadacht..." Shorty keek sik dat twete Mal in de Köök üm un maak en grote Handbewegen, de dat hele Ambiente insluten dee.

"Wat?"

"Also, dat eenzige Mal, wo _mi_ een so 'n Hart schenkt hett, dat weer mien drüdde Fro. _Ehr_ wi verheiraadt weren." He keek Adsche an, as tööv he op en Anter, man as Adsche blots fraagwies de Ogenbruen hoochtreck, see he: "Wat schall 't, geiht mi ja nix an." He dreih sik üm un gung dör de Döör na buten, mummel dorbi en sacht "Dor hefft sik ja twee funnen" vör sik hen.

Adsche bleev raatlos torüch. Dat weer nu rein gor keen Toppdag wesen. Twoors weer de Dach nich graad slecht för en normalen Dag un jümmerhen harr Adsche en Hanseaat för lau kregen, man gegen _de_ Toppdag weer dat de reinste Dalslag. Dorbi harr he sik dor so op freut. Dat weer villicht noch dat leegst, düsse Vorfreud, ut de nie Hauptfreud oder gor Nafreud worrn weer. Denn doch beter gor keen Toppdaag mehr, nehm Adsche sik düüster vör.

* * *

Se harrn sik denn doch noch besabbeln laten, en twete Toppdag-Versöök to wagen. Villicht, wiel Griem so unvermodens sülvstlos weer un se dormit överdüvelt harr. Villicht, wiel allens glieks veel eenfacher leet, wenn een anner so seker dat Leid in de Hand nehm.

Wo ok jümmers, Adsche tööv nu al dat twete Mal ganz ungedüllig, un ümdat he düt Mal sien egen Toppdag nich sülvst plaant harr un Griem em ok nix seggt harr, wüss he nu noch weniger, mit wat he reken schull. Oder wat he doon schull. _Schull_ he jichtenswat doon?

Jichtenswann höör he Schreed in de Remise, denn en Kloppen an de apen Döör – denn endlich keem Griem in de Stuuv. Adsche stunn op, noch jümmers ganz hibbelig. Griem leeg en Honnigkokenhart op den Disch.

"Man..." Adsche seeg vun Griem na dat Honnigkokenhart na dat Telefon un wedder torüch. "Wi mööt uns doch eerst in de Wull hebben? So ganz sünner Striet is en Weddergootmaken doch keen richtig Weddergootmaken!"

Griem keek na de Klock. "Tööv man af." Dat lett tominnst, as tööv he sülvst op wat, man sitten gahn wull he ok nich. Na en Wiel streek he mit de Finger över den snörkeligen, suckerigen Schrifttog op dat Honnigkokenhart. _Ik heff di leev!_ weer dor to lesen, un nu, wo dat nich Brakelmann weer, de em dat Hart mitbrocht harr, dor begreep Adsche op eens, wat Shorty do so lachhaftig an funnen harr. Wat dat snaaksch weer, een annern eenfach so en Ik-heff-di-leev-Hart to schenken. Also – dat weer nich snaaksch, wat Brakelmann em so en Hart mitbrocht harr, man Brakelmann weer ja nu Mal nich jichtens een.

"Weetst du, Adsche", see Griem un keek jümmers noch op dat Hart, "villicht schusst du em eenfach vertellen, wat du uns vertellt hest. Worüm de föffteihnste Juni so en Toppdag för di wesen weer."

Wat schull dat denn wedder heten? Jichtenswo leep düsse Dag betto rein gor nich so as dat schull – dat twete Mal nu al.

Staats de Saak to verkloren, leeg Griem em en Hand op de Schuller un dee kort drücken. Ehr Adsche wat seggen kunn, klingel dat Telefon, meist schrill in de Stillte.

Griem wenn sik to 'n Gahn. "Veel Glück!", seeg he, denn weer he üm de Eck verswunnen.

Adsche greep na den Telefonhörer. "Arthur Tönnsen?"

"Hier Brakelmann", see Brakelmann. De echte Brakelmann, keen Shorty-Brakelmann oder Sünst-een-Brakelmann.

"Brakelmann!" Ganz unvermodens muss Adsche lächeln. Villicht kunn dat nu ja doch noch wat warrn, dat mit de Toppdag.

"Griem hett mi anropen un seggt, ik schall bi di anropen. He hett jichtenswat vun 'n Toppdag sabbelt, man nich, wat dat dormit op sik harr. Ik schall di beter sülvst fragen, hett he seggt. Versteihst du dat?"

"Ja", see Adsche un maak sik dat in sien Sessel kommodig. "Wi hefft dor annerdaags över sinneert, wannehr wi dat letzte Mal so 'n richtig goten Dag harrn. 'N Dag, wo wi so richtig glücklich weren. Un weetst du, wat dorbi rutsuert is?"

"Nee."

"De föffteihnste Juni!"

"Ja, ja", stimm Brakelmann to, "dor kann ik mi ok noch goot op besinnen, op den föffteihnsten Juni. Dat weer 'n richtigen Toppdag."

"Nich wohr? Dorbi gung de gor nich so goot los, de Dag, weetst du noch? Wi hefft uns nämlich ganz gresig in de Wull hatt."

"Oh ja. Gresig." Dat klung, as weer dor en Lächeln in Brakelmann sien Stimm.

"Man mit annere Lüüd strieden, Brakelmann, dat is eenfach nich dat sülvige."

"Hä?"

Ach ja. Brakelmann weer dor ja gor nich bi wesen. "Wi hefft versöcht, de Toppdag natospelen", verkloor Adsche. "Dormit wi wedder glücklich warrn. Un du weerst nich dor, also muss ik mi mit Shorty strieden. Man mit di striedt sik dat eenfach beter, Brakelmann. Richtig strieden, dat köönt se nich all."

"Finnst du?"

"Ja. Un sik mit di wedder verdregen, dat is sounso allerbest. Dor kann nüms anners mitholen."

"Dor kannst du di noch op besinnen?"

"Ja kloor! Dat weer doch jümmerhen mien Toppdag, wiel dat so schöön weer." Adsche treck dat Honnigkokenhart to sik röver un keek em an. " _Ik heff di leef!_ ", lees he vör, ganz in Gedanken.

"Hä?"

"Dat kann ok nich jeder eenfach so maken, dat is nich dat sülvige."

"Wat?!"

Adsche verkloor em, wat he meen. Männichmal, dor kunn Brakelmann ok bannig dösig ween. Man dat maak rein gor nix, denn Adsche verkloor em ok geern mal wat. "Wo ok jümmers", see he to 'n Sluss, "ik freu mi, wenn du wedder dor büst, Brakelmann. Egal, wo veel wi uns in de Wull hefft, in 'n Eernst.

'N Wiel weer dat still in 't Telefon, denn see Brakelmann: "Ik freu mi ok, wenn ik wedder na Huus kumm. Ik heff nochmal sinneert un ik glööv, ik bliev nich mehr lang. So dull is dat hier nämlich nich."

"Un de Nennwert?"

"Männichmal, Adsche, dor gifft dat wichtigere Saken as Nennwert."

"Dat hest du mal wedder schöön seggt, Brakelmann." Wirklich, wo he dat jümmers kunn!

An 'n Enn harrn se denn sogor twee Honnigkokenharten, ümdat Brakelmann ok wedder een mitbrocht harr. As se dat Arrangemeng op den Kökendisch ankeken, leeg Brakelmann en Arm üm Adsche un Adsche leeg denn en Arm üm Brakelmann. Un wiel dat so schöön weer, seten se sik na 't Eten blangenenanner op dat Sofa, Schuller an Schuller, un as dat Tiet weer, slapen to gahn, dor bleev Adsche eenfach dor. Kort ehrdat he induseln dee, de Back an Brakelmann sien Schuller presst, dor dach he, twoors harrn se sik gor nich in de Wull hatt, man dat weer doch meist so 'n beten as 'n Weddergootmaken, op en anner Oort man blots. Un düsse Toppdag, jo, de weer villicht sogor noch 'n lütt beten beter as de letzte. En Topp-Toppdag, sotoseggen.


End file.
